paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Jackal
|unlock = 83 |slot = 2 |price = $999,000 |mag = 6 |type = Grenade Launcher |max_ammo = 12 |rate_of_fire = 510 |reload_time = 4.19 / 3.21 seconds |damage = 300 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 10 |concealment = 14 |threat = 50 }}The Jackal is a custom primary weapon intended for use by the player crew in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Jackal is a military-grade multi-shot revolving grenade launcher. Housing 6 grenade shells in its cylinder, it allows for multiple successive shots before requiring a reload. Its raw firepower is enough that it can kill all basic units as well as Shields with a direct hit, and it can kill Tasers with the 15% damage boost from High Value Target. It provides a potent Shield counter, as an alternative to sniper rifles, or Armor Piercing ammunition (all from DLCs). Compared to Frag Grenades from Gage Weapon Pack 01, the Jackal deals roughly the same amount of damage at the expense of a much tighter blast radius (grenades have a 10m blast radius vs the Jackal's 3.5m blast radius). On the other hand, the Jackal's grenades explode on impact, whereas thrown grenades have a short delay. Thus, thrown grenades are more useful for buying time or stunning large groups of enemies, whilst the grenade launcher is more useful for wiping out tightly-packed mobs of enemies and has much better range. The Jackal is notable for not having a proper sight prior to mods, only providing a slight zoom when the aiming key is held. The launcher is best aimed like a mortar, and fired like one; a skillful user can utilize the Jackal's predictable arc to shell grenade after grenade down onto enemies, making it a solid crowd-clearing weapon that can be used on the run. Summary Pros: * Massive damage. * Can kill entire groups of enemies with a single well-placed shot * Can be used to stun Bulldozers for an easy kill. Two grenades will completely remove the visor on Overkill and below. * Moderate base concealment that can be increased to decent levels * Predictable grenade trajectory * Fast reload * High rate-of-fire when the trigger is pulled repeatedly * Special ammo types are cheap and provides tactical advantages against all types of enemies in all situations Cons: * No sight by default, only providing a slight zoom when aimed * High rate-of-fire can quickly lead to ammo shortage * High price and is a late-game unlock * Limited total ammo and low ammo replenishment rate from drops * Takes up the primary slot * Can cause self-and/or-friendly-fire damage if fired at close range. * Tiny selection of mods. * Capable of friendly fire; self damage can completely shred lower strength armors * Special ammo types has to be re-purchased after every heist * Tactical reload is slower than dry-loading Compared to Frag Grenades: * Same base damage * Smaller splash radius ( ) * Both inflict friendly fire damage, though the Jackal does less friendly fire damage making it less potent * Both can be shot to explode * Much better range * Can be replenished from ammo drops * Cannot be bounced off of surfaces to avoid direct exposure to enemy fire Tips * Ammo bags are highly recommended to overcome the Jackal's low ammo capacity in sustained shootouts. * The unlockable scope is handy for placing shots if the player is uncomfortable with hipfiring. * When using the "stealth" build, keep in mind that it doesn't prevent loud noises; the explosion will alert guards and civilians in much the same way as a shaped charge or grenade does. Only bring the "stealth" Jackal if stealth is expected to be broken. *The Enforcer's Fully Loaded skill is an extremely worthwhile investment for any player who uses the Jackal extensively, as the skill's Basic rank will increase the weapon's maximum ammunition by (half a standard cylinder), and Acing the skill will significantly increase the chance of receiving replacement grenades from ammo pickups. * Try to reload the Jackal only when its cylinder is empty, the dry reload is substantially faster than the tactical one. Available modifications Sight Barrel Stock Grip Ammunition Thermobaric Grenades : Price: - Good for heist. : Damage: - Creates a small AoE damage cloud that drains health by points per second for seconds. : Range: : Accuracy: Thermobaric Grenades or "Fuel-Air" grenades, are essentially damage-boosted variants of the default 40mm grenades, offering a greater damage output in confined spaces but grenade arc length and blast radius are slightly decreased, presenting the risk of Danger Close. Extremely lethal when fired in tight spaces. Semtex Grenades : Price: - Good for heist. : Range: : Accuracy: Semtex Grenades are delayed-fuse grenade-sized chunks of Semtex specially loaded into 40mm grenade shells. Handy for tagging targets from afar, this ammo type is incredibly useful against groups. Fuse time is seconds. Semtex rounds are also lightweight, thus allowing for greater shot ranges. Incendiary Grenades : Price: - Good for heist. : Damage: - Causes AoE burning damage for hitpoints per second that lasts for seconds. Incendiary Grenades are chemical-filled projectiles that bursts into flames upon impact. The grenade damage is substantially reduced but grants fired projectiles the ability to create a patch of flames around the impact area, dealing damage to whoever treading through the immediate spot. Burning enemies are slowed down by . Highly effective on large groups or slow-moving targets like Bulldozers. Flash Grenades : Price: - Good for heist. : Damage: - No damage. Flash Grenades are non-lethal White-Phosphorous combat suppressant rounds that, while dealing no damage whatsoever, emits a blinding flash akin to a flashbang grenade upon detonation that stuns anyone who sees it for seconds. Highly effective against large groups in tight spaces and poses no real threat to civilians. Especially devastating when used against Cloakers due to the flash being greatly augmented by their night vision goggles. :Note: Trivia * The Jackal was based on the Milkor MGL ('M'ultiple 'G'renade 'L'auncher). Its name and those of its mods were based on various canines. * The Jackal is unique in that its tactical is longer than the empty reload, as the player character will also have to block the cylinder with his hand to keep the unfired grenades from falling out and then load the empty chambers by hand, as opposed to the swift discard-and-speed-reload animation used when topping up the entire 6 tubes. Gallery Milkor.png|The default Jackal. MilkorMod3.png|The Jackal modded for maximum concealment (Coyote barrel and Pitbull stock). MilkorMod2.png|The Jackal with the Houndsight scope, Coyote barrel and Pitbull stock. MilkorMod1.png|The Jackal with its Houndsight scope. Category:Blog posts